Catalytic C-C bond formation lies at the core of synthetic organic chemistry. The capture of hydrogenation intermediates represents a mechanistically and strategically novel paradigm for the development of catalytic C-C bond formations. In the proposed funding period, the concepts underlying this new pattern of reactivity will be uncovered in an effort to expand this emergent reaction type, with the goal of enabling useful alternatives to classical carbanion and carbonyl addition chemistry. [unreadable] [unreadable]